


Why Are Blueberries So Purple

by Lizzybeth_Goldwright



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I finally did it, I literally have no idea, SOULMATE AU!!!!!!!, also this addresses a learning disability and dealing with problems, and important later on, and this was a why not fic, because they are new and unique, but then the story said nope, its kinda late, maybe angst later on, pay attention to my soulmate rules, seriously, so plz don't judge, the title will come in later, this is 100 percent fluff, this was done very lazily, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth_Goldwright/pseuds/Lizzybeth_Goldwright
Summary: Soulmate au original. It it a seeing color soulmate au but I added a spin on it. This is a tyrus centered fic. Have fun.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman & Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Why are Jefferson Jersey's So Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning to write this at all so it is sloppy and lazy and there is no 'Cyrus said.' I just did (Cyrus) then text. Assume that all of the events leading up to this are the exact same unless I state otherwise. And yes I did watch these scene's over and over again and yes I wrote the exact words where I could.

Here’s the thing about soulmates. You have more than one, and they aren’t just romantic. Another thing about soulmates, nobody was really sure it they were always mutual, or if you might not be your soulmates soulmate. Unlike in all of the books they force you to read in school, in real life people know these things about soulmates. It isn’t a big deal, especially in Shadyside. So, when Cyrus suddenly saw what color the chocolate chocolate chip muffins were that Buffy kept saying looked kinda like is eyes, well, he didn’t react. I mean, how could that be more exciting than finally getting a chocolate chocolate chip muffin. 

Tj didn’t really react when he found out what an ugly color his jersey was. Why did the school have to have such a bad color. He did have a bigger internal reaction than Cyrus did tough. He felt bad for Cyrus, his soulmate, or one of them, was his best friend’s enemy. This wasn’t the first time he had run into Cyrus. This brings up another difference between soulmates in books and soulmates in real life. In real life you only start to see colors when you and your soulmate touch in a kind or loving gesture. This is much more practical because it prevents you from bumping into your soulmate in the halls or on a busy street and not knowing who it is. 

Then Cyrus and Tj went their separate ways and didn’t see each other the rest of the day. 

(Cyrus) ‘Legs go up, legs go down. That’s how we make, the swing go ‘round. Drag your feet, you go slow. The more you drag, the less you go.’ 

(Tj) ‘Nice song. What do you sing when you’re on the slide?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘We go down. We say yay. We don’t climb up. That’s the wrong way.’ 

(tj) ‘Huh. I didn’t expect you to have a song for that.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘And I didn’t expect the Jefferson jersey’s to be such an ugly color. This week’s full of surprises.’ 

(Tj) ‘I’ll say.’ 

Tj couldn’t help but think about what Buffy had said earlier. Surprise, Tj had a learning disability. If he didn’t find a way around it, he would get kicked off the team, because there was 0% chance Tj would tell anyone that he had a disability of any kind. 

(Cyrus) ‘I guess we better figure out how to break it to Buffy that we’re soulmates, after that we can learn to be friends.’ That was why Cyrus was on the swings in the first place. He couldn't help but worry about what Buffy would think about Tj being one of his soulmates. 

(Tj) ‘Especially after the last time Buffy and I spoke.’ Tj didn’t know why he said that. He must not be thinking clearly. He sat down on the swing; he wasn’t in the mood to put much effort into anything. 

(Cyrus) ‘Swing. You’ll feel better. And then you can tell my what happened with you and Buffy.’ 

Tj did. Despite not wanting to put much effort into anything, he still swung. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to get it off his chest. Buffy was probably gonna tell him anyway. Might as well let Cyrus know on his own terms. 

(Tj) ‘I. I’m failing math. If I don’t get my grade up to at least a C then I’ll get kicked off the basketball team. That’s why I helped you get the muffin. She only agreed to tutor me if I got you a muffin.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Buffy’s a great tutor, she’s helped me with math more than once. But why did you have me get my own muffin. You could have gotten me one and been done with it, why were you so nice?’ 

(Tj) ‘Remember. I’m scary basketball guy, but I also care about people. I’m actually really nice to my teammates. I guess I tend to forget about everyone else, that they have feelings too. Basketball is all I’m good at, so it became all I care about.’ Why Tj was telling Cyrus all this was a mystery. Maybe he didn’t have a learning disability, maybe he was just going crazy. 

(Cyrus) ‘Then why are you so mean to Buffy? She is one of your teammates.’ 

(Tj) ‘I guess I was scared, and jealous. She’s really good, better than me. I didn’t want anyone to notice because basketball is my thing, and I didn’t want her to take it from me. That’s why I’m letting Buffy tutor me. Because I know she’s a great tutor, and if I don’t get help, I’ll get kicked off the team and everyone will see she’s better than me.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘So what happened?’ 

(Tj) ‘Here goes. I have a... learning disability. Umm, Buffy realized like 5 minutes into our first session and I flipped when she told me. I denied it and ran out. If someone found out I can’t even do times tables, well, there goes my popularity.’ Finally, it felt good to get it off his chest. 

(Cyrus) ‘Learning disabilities are nothing to ignore, or to laugh at. You should listen to Buffy and tell your teacher. You might be really good at math, but your disability keeps you and others from seeing it. It also helps to talk about your problems instead of bottling them up.’ 

(Tj) ‘Yeah, talking about my problems isn’t really my style. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Probably because all four of my parents are shrinks so I’ve become easy to open up to and have developed many subconscious habits that make me easier to talk to.’ Both Tj and Cyrus laughed. 

(Tj) ‘That explains it. How is it, living with four shrink parents? It can’t be easy, them analyzing you and your emotions all the time.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Nobody has ever asked me that before. Um, I don’t know, I guess it’s hard. I can’t really keep any secrets from them, I can’t keep secrets in general but it's harder with them. They always know when I’m lying so I can’t plan surprises for them either. And I tend to open up to people when they don’t really want me to because I’m used to people just, wanting to listen all the time. I had a hard time making friends because of it.’ 

(Tj) ‘Well, now you have one more. And if you ever need to talk you can call me. Actually, we should probably exchange numbers, being soulmates and all.’ Tj held his hand out for Cyrus’ phone, and Cyrus gave it to him. 

(Cyrus) ‘Here. And thanks. You know that if you ever need to talk you can call me too, right?’ 

(Tj) ‘Thanks Cyrus. And thank you for reminding me about swinging. This is actually really fun. Do you come here a lot?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Whenever I feel bad. So yeah all the time.’ 

(Tj) ‘That’s not ok.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘What’s not ok?’ Tj just got so serious, Cyrus didn’t understand why. 

(Tj) ‘That, what you just did. You just made a joke about feeling bad. You of all people should know that’s not ok. At least when I bottle up my emotions, I don’t pretend they’re something to laugh at.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Oh. Yeah, I guess it’s not the best way to deal with stuff. I actually do work through my problems. That’s why I come to the swings, ‘cause it’s a good place to think. By the time I’m done swinging I’ve usually cut my problems to a third of what they were before.’ 

(Tj) ‘That’s better. Is that as high as you go?’ Cyrus was barely going off the ground at all. He wasn’t really enjoying the swings as much as he should be.’ 

(Cyrus)’Yeah, why?’ Cyrus couldn’t see why this was a problem. He had his limits and he learned to respect them. 

Tj jumped off the swing, he didn’t even slow down first, Cyrus could never do that. Then Tj walked up to him and started pushing him. 

(Cyrus) ‘No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please no.’ Cyrus really didn’t want to go higher. He didn’t need to go higher. 

(Tj) ‘Nope, trust me, will ya.’ 

Cyrus guessed if he had to, it wouldn’t be so bad to go a bit higher. But then, then Tj pushed him a bit higher than he expected. Then, Tj said a word Cyrus had feared since he was a kid. 

(Tj) ‘UNDERDOG!’ 

Then he did it. He pushed Cyrus so high that he could run under him. It was terrifying, but it was also really fun. He still screamed. 

(Cyrus) ‘That was exhilarating!’ 

(Tj) ‘You want another one?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘No thank you!’ 

(Tj) ‘Too bad.’ Then he made a pouty face and Cyrus knew he was in trouble in more than one way. 

(Cyrus) ‘Ummmmm, ahhhhh.’ 

Tj did another underdog, Cyrus screaming the entire time. That’s when Buffy Got there. 

(Buffy) ‘Cyrus, you ok?’ 

Buffy started running to check on him. 

(Tj) ‘I should probably get going.’ He started backing up, closer to the play set. He looked like he was ready to run, and maybe not come back. Right now, that was the last thing Cyrus wanted. 

(Cyrus) ‘You know that’s not true.’ And from the look on Tj’s face, he did. 

(Cyrus) ‘Do you want me to leave, so you can talk to her about your learning disability?' Cyrus was already standing up ready to go. 

(Tj) ‘Please don’t. You being here makes it easier to talk about.’ And that was the truth. No walls, no jokes, no lies. Cyrus made, everything, all of his stuff, easier. 

(Cyrus) ‘OfCourse.’ Cyrus would always be there for Tj. It’s crazy how quickly Tj became a part of Cyrus’ life. Yeah, they were soulmates, but they barely knew each other 10 minutes ago, now they were in each other's contacts. 

(Buffy) ‘Are you ok Cyrus? I heard you screaming. What did you do Tj?’ She turned to stare down Tj. For some reason he couldn’t meet her eyes. Cyrus didn’t like that sight, of Tj being intimidated by his best friend. 

(Cyrus) ‘He didn’t do anything; it was just an underdog. Calm down Buffy, I’m fine.’ He moved to stand next to Tj. Buffy gave him a weird look, but Tj looked more comfortable, and that’s what mattered to Cyrus. 

(Buffy) ‘Tj, we need to talk.’ 

(Tj) ‘I know.’ He still couldn’t quite meet her eyes. 

(Buffy) ‘Cyrus, can you give us the playground?’ 

(Tj) ‘No. I want him here.’ Cyrus was really happy he said that. He didn’t know if Tj would change his mind when Buffy got there. 

(Buffy) ‘Ok. Tj, I did some research, and I think I figured out what your trouble with math is.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘His learning disability.’ It was a small thing, but the more they call it a learning disability, the sooner Tj will be comfortable telling his teacher, which is what is important if he wants to get back on the team. 

(Buffy) ‘Yeah, his learning disability. It’s called dyscalculia, it’s like dyslexia, but with numbers. If you tell Mr. Coleman, then you can get the help you need.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘And they can’t kick you off the team because it’s not something you can fix. If it is what Buffy thinks, you need to be taught in a completely different way to even know what numbers your working with.’ 

(Buffy) ‘Cyrus is right. We can help you. Don’t push us away.’ Tj didn’t know that Buffy could be this nice, or that she cared so much. He could see why she and Cyrus were such good friends. He finally stopped looking down at his feet and actually met her gaze. Her face was as kind and caring as her tone. 

(Tj) ‘I won’t. Thank you for caring, it means a lot.’ It did. He never had someone care enough to do research before. They always just thought he was stupid. 

(Buffy) ‘Your welcome. We should start with getting you tested, to see if I am right. We should talk to Mr. Coleman about it tomorrow before school.’ Tj nodded. 

(Tj) ‘Cyrus, can you come too? It’ll be easier with both of you there.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘OfCourse. I’ll be there.’ Cyrus was happy Tj was gonna get the help he needed, and that Cyrus could help him. And Tj was glad to finally get the help he needed, especially with Cyrus by his side. 

(Buffy) ‘See you guys tomorrow morning. I got to go.’ 

(Tj & Cyrus) ‘Bye, see you tomorrow.’ 

Buffy left to go home. 

(Tj) ‘Thanks Cy, it means a lot to me that you’re willing to do this for me.’ He smiled. It was a little grin, but it sent Cyrus’ heart pounding. 

(Cyrus) ‘OfCourse, how many times do I have to say it? I am here for you Teej.’ Cyrus matched Tj’s smile with his own, and Tj’s heart beat matched Cyrus’ in turn. 

(Tj) ‘I’m gonna go, if I’m gonna get to school early tomorrow I need to get started earlier on my homework. Bye Cyrus.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Bye Tj, see you tomorrow.’ 

And they went their separate ways...for now


	2. Math is WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tj does some confessing in this chapter. One goes well and the other doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I know this is a bit ignorant but I didn't do research about dyscalculia or learning with disabilities in general when writing this chapter so if I am way off please tell me so that I can rewrite the chapter to be more accurate. Just a warning so that if this is horrible you aren't caught off guard.

I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this. Why did I agree to do this? I don’t have a learning disability I can’t. I’m Tj Kippen, captain of the basketball team. People would believe I’m stupid, I have to be stupid, I’m just a dumb jock. I DON’T have a learning disability. I need to call Buffy and Cyrus and tell them I am not ready to do this. I have to call Cyrus. 

Tj grabbed his phone and pulled up Cyrus’ contact. His finger hovered over the button; he would have a better time telling Buffy. But Buffy would never trust him again and Cyrus could break it to her better. He pressed the call button and it barely had begun to ring before Cyrus had Picked up. 

(Cyrus) ‘Teej? What’s wrong?’ 

(Tj) ‘I can't do this. I can’t. Can you tell Buffy for me? I don’t think I could handle the look she'll give me right now.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Teej? If this is what you really want I’ll tell her, but I don’t think this is right.’ 

(Tj) ‘I think this is what I want. I’m just not ready for this.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Why don’t you meet me at school, we can talk about it there and decide if this is what you want. That way if you decide you do want to talk to Mr. Coleman it’s not too late.’ 

(Tj) ‘Ok. Wanna meet at the entrance by the main office in 10 minutes?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Sure, great. I’ll be there.’ 

Tj hung up the phone and hurried up to get ready. It took him 5 minutes just to walk to school and he wanted to get there early because he had a feeling Cyrus would get there early so he didn’t have to wait, and Tj didn’t want him to wait. 

Cyrus was already waiting at the school when Tj called him. He knew Tj would ty to back out and he knew he could talk him out of backing out if he could talk alone face to face. And he knew he would need to get there half an hour early so that Tj wouldn’t have to worry about people seeing them. Tj obviously could tell that he would et there early because Tj showed up 4 minutes early. 

(Tj) ‘How are you already here, don’t you live like 7 minutes away?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘I figured you would try to back out so I got here early. I was right.’ 

(Tj) ‘How did you know I would try to back out?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Four shrink parents. And this is scary. You just found out you could have a learning disability. You are about to get kicked off the basketball team if you can’t get your math grade up. That’s a lot of pressure. It’s easy for you to back out and just claim dumb jock. I could go on but I don’t think that’s necessary, is it?’ 

(Tj) ‘No, no. I got it.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘What do you need to hear. Because I can tell you do want to get help, you just don’t want people to know.’ 

(Tj) ‘I want to hear that no one is gonna find out. That Mr. Coleman is smart enough not to let anything slip in class. That Buffy isn’t going to use it against me when we fight in practice. I want to hear that I will still get to be scary basketball guy if I do have this... math dyslexia thing Buffy thinks I have.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Of course Mr. Coleman isn’t going to let anything slip in class. He has been teaching for years, he has experience with students with learning disabilities. He knows how to keep a learning disability a secret, and so does Buffy. She would never, never use it against you in an argument. There are so many things she will use against you, she will talk about your sports abilities, any insults you throw at her. But she never uses your intelligence when fighting about sports. Trust me I’ve seen her argue in gym class. And Teej. Nobody will see you any differently, even if they do find out, which they won’t. And if they do see you any differently, you shouldn’t be friends with them. Nobody except you, me, Buffy, Mr. Coleman, you parents, and the people YOU tell. If you don’t want anyone else to know, they won’t know.’ 

Cyrus felt really bad for Tj. Like, Cyrus was stressed and he wasn’t the one with his future on the line. 

(Tj) ‘thank you Cyrus. I really did need to hear that. I think I’m ready.’ Tj did that little smile and Cyrus’ heart went pounding. He was scared Tj would hear it or that he would start to blush. 

Tj did notice Cyrus blush a bit, but it was cold so Tj didn’t read too much into it. But he did notice it. But Buffy just showed up so Cyrus’ blush went away. 

(Buffy) ‘Hey guys. I didn’t think you would be here on time Tj.’ 

(Tj) ‘I didn’t want to stay home much longer ‘cause then I would have backed out.’ He shot Cyrus a look that said he didn’t want Buffy to know what just happened. Cyrus just nodded. 

(Buffy) ‘Ok then. Do you guys want to head to Mr. Colemans’s room?’ 

(Tj) ‘Yeah, I definitely want to get there before anyone else shows up.’ 

They headed to Mr. Coleman’s room and luckily no one else was there. They sorted it out and Mr. Coleman made sure that Tj knew that nobody would find out about this. They set up the test for Friday after school so that the results would be in on Monday. Mr. Coleman told Tj that until the results from the test came in he would still be responsible for the work so he wanted Buffy to tutor him after school and he wanted Cyrus present because of his knowledge of mental health from his parents. He could also tell that Tj was much more comfortable with Cyrus around. 

(Tj) ‘Thank you so much Buffy. I, I really am grateful that you cared enough to push me and not just call me stupid and be done with it. So thank you.’ 

(Buffy) ‘Tj. You are not stupid. I’m your tutor and your teammate. I wouldn’t be much of either if I didn’t help you.’ Tj and Buffy smiled at each other and Buffy went to her first class. 

(Cyrus) ‘So you’re glad you went through with this?’ 

(Tj) ‘Yeah. I’m just disappointed I can’t go to practice for the rest of the week. Wait. Buffy is gonna miss practice for the rest of the week too. I didn’t realize. Now I feel bad.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Trust me. If Buffy had a problem with it she would have said something. Can I ask you a weird question?’ 

(Tj) ‘Sure?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘What color is your math binder? Mine is yellow but Mr. Coleman’s room is so red I think I’m gonna switch it out.’ 

(Tj) ‘Yeah my math binder is read. I mean, math is red. That’s a known fact.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Math is what?’ 

(Tj) ‘Math is red. You didn’t know this?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘My parents always bought my binders because I ‘couldn’t see what the colors were to get the right supplies’. So apparently math is yellow in my house.’ 

(Tj) ‘To each his own. See you later.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘See you.’ 

Cyrus and Tj both went through the motions all day at school after that. Tj was trying not to think about the possibility of getting kicked off the team and focus on his work. Cyrus as always was distracted throughout the day, but this time more so than usual. Turns out both boys couldn’t stop thinking about each other, but couldn’t figure out why. The day seem ed to fly by and before they knew it school was over. Tj was already in Mr. Coleman’s classroom when Cyrus arrived. 

(Cyrus) ‘Hey.’ 

(Tj) ‘Hey.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘How did school go today?’ Cyrus mentally facepalmed himself, that was such an awkward thing to ask. Well it was too late now. 

(Tj) ‘Good, boring. I couldn’t stop worrying about losing my place on the team. How about you?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Good, boring. We’re still doing review in half my classes so I kept zoning out. The fact that I can see colors now didn’t help the fact that I couldn’t focus.’ 

(Tj) ‘Same, though it is a bit easier to keep up when teachers use different colors to distinguish different things.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘None of my teachers do that so I didn’t notice, but I noticed that Andi does something similar when she does her notes, I was actually thinking of trying it.’ 

(Tj) ‘Andi seems really creative; it doesn’t surprise me that she thought of that. But now that I’m thinking of it, when are we gonna tell your friends that we’re soulmates?’ Tj wasn’t too worried about his friends finding out he and Cyrus were soulmates, but Buffy and Andi were a different story. 

(Cyrus) ‘I don’t know. They’re going to realize I found one of my soulmates when I start using different colors more and they’re going to want to know who it is.’ He hadn’t been to Andi Shack since he started seeing colors, but he had a feeling it was going to be very colorful. 

(Tj) ‘Do you want to wait to tell them till then, or do you want to tell them before that happens?’ Tj decided to let Cyrus decide when to tell his friends. Tj didn’t care when they found out, he just hoped they didn’t react too much. 

(Cyrus) ‘We should probably tell them before so they don’t get upset about us hiding it from them. Actually, what if we used different colors to distinguish the different numbers, something similar to what you said your teachers do? That way it’ll be easier for you to tell the different numbers apart.’ 

Tj thought about what Cyrus said for a minute. That actually seemed like a really good idea, but that would mean that they would have to tell Buffy that they were soulmates and he wasn’t sure she was ready to hear that yet. 

(Tj) ‘I think that could work, but then we would have to tell Buffy we were soulmates. I don’t care if we tell her now, that’s up to you, but are you sure she’s ready to find out?’ 

Cyrus didn’t think about that. He wanted to tell Buffy he found one of his soulmates, she knew he had been waiting to find one for a while now. But Tj was right, Cyrus wasn’t sure if Buffy was ready to find out yet. 

(Cyrus) ‘Well, she isn’t here yet, she had to talk to the coach about why you guys would miss practice, so lets see if different colors actually will help you. If it does then we’ll tell Buffy, but if not we won’t.’ Cyrus thought that seemed reasonable, and if Buffy had to find out to help Tj with math it was worth it. 

(Tj) ‘Ok, lets do it.’ Tj was glad Cyrus was there, he never would have thought of that himself. 

Cyrus got out his colored pencils and started writing out some math problems with a key of which numbers were which colors at the top. Cyrus could never use the colored pencils before but Andi still got them for him as a gift so that when he did see colors he could identify them. Cyrus moved next to Tj so that they could both see the paper when he was done. 

(Cyrus) ‘Ok, there’s a key at the top of which numbers are which colors and a few problems at different difficulty levels to see if it helps. And here are the colored pencils so that you can use the colors to answer the problems.’ 

(Tj) ‘OK, thanks.’ Tj looked down at the paper, some of the numbers still looked the same, but now he could tell they were different because of the colors. 

As far as Tj could tell the key went 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,0, and the color order was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, black, brown, and grey respectively. The black and the grey were similar but the numbers had pretty different shapes so Tj didn’t worry about it. If Tj was right about the order of the key then the first problem was 2+2, which he knew was 4. The next was 5x6, if he was right. It was blue times purple, but the purple looked like some of the other numbers, so he wasn’t sure, but he answered 30 anyways. He answered the rest of the problems as best he could but it was still hard. When he was done Cyrus looked over the answers. 

(Cyrus) ‘Well, there are some mistakes, and it looks like you still mixed up some of the numbers, but its not too bad. Do you think the colors helped you?’ 

(Tj) ‘I think so. If I was 50-50 on what I thought a number was the colors helped me decide, and I think that they heled me be more consistent with what numbers I used with longer problems, but the shapes still looked the same.’ Tj didn’t know what Cyrus was expecting or hoped for, but he could tell Cyrus was doing a lot of thinking. 

(Cyrus) ‘I think it’s worth showing to Buffy. Maybe if you start identifying numbers based on their colors over time you can start to notice some of the differences between the numbers and start identifying them without the colors.’ Cyrus hoped that was the case, but he couldn’t be sure. His parents were shrinks, they didn’t do much work with people about learning with disabilities, more about how their learning disabilities made them feel. 

(Tj) ‘OK then, I guess we’ll tell Buffy.’ 

(Buffy) ‘Tell me what?’ Buffy was later than she expected and she was happy to see that Tj and Cyrus had started working without her. 

(Cyrus) ‘We figured out a way for Tj to tell numbers apart better, at least we think we did.’ Cyrus hoped Buffy would take the new of him and Tj being soulmates well, or at least wait till after the tutor session to be upset about it. 

(Buffy) ‘That’s great! What is it?’ Buffy just now realized that she would have to think of some new ways to tutor Tj so she was glad they had already thought of something. 

(Tj) ‘If we use different colors to write the different numbers then I have something other than shape to tell the numbers apart. We tested it out and it seems to help at least a little.’ 

(Buffy) ‘Oh yeah, I know Andi does something similar with her notes. But you can’t use different colors in class, so maybe we should try to focus on the differences between the numbers before we start with your homework so that you can start learning to tell them apart without the colors.’ 

(Tj) ‘Ok, that sounds good. Oh, by the way this is the system we used when testing out the theory.’ Tj slid Buffy the paper he and Cyrus used. 

(Buffy) ‘Ok, it’ll probably be best if we keep using the same colors for the numbers so that it’ll be easier for you. But how did you set this up? Did you tell Cyrus what colors to use when he wrote down the problems and the key?’ Cyrus couldn’t see the different colors because he didn’t meet his soulmate yet and Tj couldn’t have wrote the problems because of his learning disability so she didn’t know how they did this. 

(Cyrus) ‘Actually he didn’t have to tell me what colors to use, I figured that out on my own.’ Cyrus didn’t want to answer Buffy’s next question until she asked it. 

(Buffy) ‘How? You can’t see colors you haven’t met one of your soulmates yet.’ Buffy was totally confused. 

(Cyrus) ‘Ummmm. Actually...’ Cyrus really didn’t want to tell Buffy that he hid the fact that he met one of his soulmates, especially since she and Andi told him the minute they met theirs. 

(Buffy) ‘Cyrus, did you meet one of your soulmates and not tell me?’ Buffy was hurt now. Why would Cyrus not tell her if he met one of his soulmates? 

(Cyrus) ‘Yeah. I’m sorry Buffy, I wanted to tell you, but I wasn’t sure how you would react.’ In all honesty, Cyrus still wasn’t sure how she would react. 

(Buffy) ‘What do you mean you weren’t sure how I would react; Cyrus I’m thrilled for you why wouldn’t I be?’ This made absolutely no sense to Buffy. 

(Tj) ‘Because I’m his soulmate.’ Now for the moment of truth. 

(Buffy) ‘What?’ Buffy was shocked. ‘What do you mean you’re his soulmate you two are nothing alike?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘It’s true Buffy, we’re soulmates. And I’m sure we have more in common than you think, I mean, how well do you even know Tj?’ Buffy didn’t know Tj very well, but to be fair neither did Cyrus. He didn’t know why he was so quick to defend Tj. Sure, they were soulmates, but he also knows how mean Tj was to Buffy. All that doesn’t just go away because Tj’s his soulmate, yet Cyrus still trusts Tj in a way. 

(Tj) ‘Guys, can we talk about this later? We still haven’t started my tutoring and I need help.’ Tj didn’t want to talk about this right now, Tj didn’t want to talk about this at all. He wants Cyrus and Buffy to talk about this without him first so that he doesn’t have to hear all the horrible things Buffy is gonna say about him. All of the true things. He doesn’t want to have to defend himself, not yet. 

(Buffy) ‘Sure, lets get started.’ She would talk to Cyrus later. 

As promised Buffy and Cyrus helped Tj identify some of the differences in some of the numbers he had trouble with. Then Buffy helped him work through his homework while Cyrus was there for emotional support. It went fairly well considering how they started and finished pretty quickly. 

(Tj) ‘Thanks again Buffy, and I’m sorry you had to miss practice for this. And thank you too Cyrus, I know you didn’t have to be here.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘No problem Tj.’ 

(Buffy) ‘You’re welcome Tj. And don’t worry about practice I’m still doing the drills at home. Right now helping you is more important. Well I should get going. I still have a lit essay to finish. Bye guys.’ 

(Tj) ‘Bye’ 

(Cyrus) ‘See you later.’ 

Buffy left as Tj and Cyrus finished putting the room back together. 

(Cyrus) ‘So that went well.’ 

(Tj) ‘Us telling her we’re soulmates or the tutoring?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘The tutoring. The soulmates thing was a bit of a disaster.’ 

(Tj) ‘Yeah it was. But she has good reason to be upset, I was really mean to her.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘I’m sure you had your reasons. But this did make me realize that I know next to nothing about you.’ 

(Tj) ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right. And I know nothing about you.’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Yeah.’ Well this was awkward. ‘Maybe we could hang out, get to know each other better?’ 

(Tj) ‘That sounds like a good idea. I got nothing going on Saturday, or if you want I have nothing else going on today. We could hang out now if you’re free.’ Tj wanted to get to know Cyrus better, and he figured it would be a good idea for Cyrus to know more about Tj when Buffy confronted him about them being soulmates. 

(Cyrus) ‘I have nothing going on today, but there is some stuff I need to drop off at home. Meet at the park in 15?’ Cyrus didn’t realize until now just how eager he was to get to know Tj. 

(Tj) ‘Actually I’m pretty hungry and have some stuff to do when I get home. Can we meet at The Spoon in 20?’ 

(Cyrus) ‘Sounds good. See you there.’ 

(Tj) ‘Bye.’ 

Tj and Cyrus rushed home, both eager to see the other later. For some reason neither could figure out, they couldn’t get the other off their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I know this is a bit ignorant but I didn't do research about dyscalculia or learning with disabilities in general when writing this chapter so if I am way off please tell me so that I can rewrite the chapter to be more accurate.  
> And in case you were wondering yes i did pull out my own colored pencils when trying to come up with 10 colors for the numbers.  
> I know it's been a while since I updated and chances are it's going to be a long time before I update again but I can't just write a chapter in a day like other writers. And even if I could I am so busy with online schooling that I rarely get the chance to take a day to work on writing.  
> Also I am a math is red person. I feel this very strongly and will/have argue(d) about it. But since I know many people use yellow for math I am beginning to respect that. But if math is green or blue please reconsider. I will explain to you why I believe that is wrong.   
> Please remember that I do take constructive criticism and love feedback especially when I get something wrong or make a spelling mistake, but nobody is forcing you to read this. If you want to leave a hate comment or point out something that was wrong without suggesting a way to fix it, don't. If you hated this so much that you felt the need to tell me either tell me how to fix it or ask yourself why you didn't just stop reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated and I do take constructive criticism, but no one is forcing you to read this so don't be mean.


End file.
